Brevis Fabula
by Ghostey
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE. Series of 100 word short stories. Word of the day is JAW. Dean’s eyes flickered, green with golden flecks of hurt shining in the afternoon sun.
1. Earth

--

**Earth**

Some dirt fell from above him, adding to the existing layer covering his skin. He wiped his brow, allow the motion was more for show as all it did was smudge the dirt and grim onto his cheeks. Dean looked up at the moon tiredly, and wished some of the cool night wind would find its way into the pit he had dug.

Dean sighed, his father was off elsewhere, leaving Dean to deal with burning the body. It was a task that usually he and Sammy had shared, but _Sam_ was off at college, leaving unearthing graves to Dean.

--

**Author's Note and disclaimer: **As usual, Supernatural is far from mine, I only own the dvds and have a mini shrine to Jensen Ackles in my closet. Each of these little vignettes is 100 words long, and are a joy to write. **Leave a review!** Leave me words or ideas and they'll work their way into a story.


	2. Study

--

**Study**

Punk-ass Stanford kids knew how to have a good time, as drunkenly and as loudly as they possibly could… something Sam Winchester was finding out all too well as he was trying to study for midterms.

He was used to the noise, usually some motel neighbor yelling at his wife or the quiet roar of Dean's music, but the consistent _thump… thump… thump…_ of the base line was driving Sam up the wall.

Throwing his stuff in his bag, and jacking headphones from his roommate, Sam left for the library where peace and the relative quiet of _Kansas_ awaited him.

--


	3. Exacerbate

--

**Exacerbate**

"Dean… stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Picking at it."

"Dude lay off. I've had worse, even got the scars to prove it."

"It will never heal if you…_"

"Sam."

"It will never heal if you keep picking at it like that!"

"Thanks Mom, but I'm fine."

"Ughh… you're giving me a headache."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be telling me things I already know."

"Well _maybe_ you should stop freaking picking at it!"

"Well maybe you need to mind your own damn business!"

"Well maybe if you didn't act like a four-year-old all the time!"

"Well maybe… you should just… _shut up_!"

--


	4. Dæmon

--

**Dæmon**

Dean was unconscious in the back seat when she settled. Glenda, his dæmon, lay curled up on his stomach, and looked peaceful, unlike Dean who was ashen and still. They had been on a hunt, which was usual on weekends because they didn't have school… but things had gone wrong – as they usually did.

Sam watched with wide eyes and wonder as gold dust swirled around his brother and Glenda. He knew his dad couldn't see the dust, neither could anyone else – only him, and before even Dean or Glenda knew Sam saw her as fierce beautiful husky.

--

**A/N: **Dæmons and the such are (c) Philip Pullman and obviously from the "Dark Materials" trilogy.


	5. Fallen

--

**Fallen**

He didn't quite know how it happened but he tripped. He blinked curiously at the ground, suddenly much closer than before in fine detail. He tried to judge where he fell but couldn't blame one cause over another. Dust had billowed around him, dirtying his knees and hands, and when he tried to shake it off most of it remained… lingering on his body like the doubts in the back of his mind.

He got up, but found that his sight wasn't the same anymore. There was an undeniable tilt to the world, as though the angles had shifted irreparably.

--


	6. Light

--

**Light**

Muted light filtered into the room through the sheer motel curtain. His eyes fluttered open slowly at first, fighting against the inevitable pain that came with their lives. He was exhausted… it wasn't as though they had a hunt last night… they had just researched. That was their lives.

He sighed, looking over his shoulder. His brother was in the shower. At least his brother was _home_. He sighed, when did it become a rare event that his brother was home when he woke up? He wrote a note quickly, _"Getting coffee. Be back soon."_

Dean stood up, and left.

--

*E/O challenge entry! Cheers!


	7. Girlfriend

--

**Girlfriend**

Dean started impatiently throwing pebbles in the lake as one o'clock rolled around, mumbling something one could only imagine an impressive string of curses.

"I think the rocks are pissing it off," Sam mused, knowing it would get a rise from Dean.

Dean grunted and glared at Sam before throwing another rock. He frowned thoughtfully, "You're right, a mermaid _obviously_ wouldn't react to a bored, "defenseless," and reasonably attractive guy like myself trying to attract her attention."

Dean smirked after a second and finished, "Although she might be worried that you're my girlfriend. Maybe you should wait in the car."

--


	8. Always

--

**Always**

Sam absently watched the world pass by from the passenger seat of the Impala, as he always did and hopefully always would.

Dean, likewise, was settled in the driver seat, tapping the beat of Boston's _Foreplay/Long Time_, and occasionally popping a few peanut M&M's into his mouth. The younger brother didn't know how Dean always had them, because he had never seen them buy any – but he was happy to have them as part of _Dean._ He could deal with the loud music, the junk food, the hunting just as long as it always, and _only,_ came with Dean.

--


	9. Fade

--

**Fade**

The two angels sat in an empty park, with the night sky overhead. Castiel glanced upwards mournfully at pale moon before saying brokenly, "I'm cold." Defeated, he let his head drop back to his chest.

She pulled him gently so his head rested in her lap. Anna played with his hair with a sad smile on her lips, whispering, "It's alright dear Cas." He looked at her with a mixture of fright and confusion. The fallen leaned down and kissed his forehead tenderly.

His eyelids fluttered before finally closing. Anna watched on as his soul faded, then began to cry.

--

E/O Challenge entry, sorry it's late!


	10. Coffin

--

**Coffin**

Sam snorted, which immediately drew Dean's attention. The younger Winchester smiled boyishly and returned to his book but unfortunately now Dean was curious.

"What's so funny?" Dean grunted.

He chuckled some and replied, "Did you ever think of yourself as actually dead, lying in a box with a lid on it?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, hesitantly replying, "No?"

"Nor do I, really. It's silly to be depressed by it. I mean, one thinks of it like being alive in…_"

Dean grabbed Sam's book and threw across the room, saying completely seriously, "Okay… we only get you porn from now on."

--

A/N: Sam's dialogue is borrowed from the brilliant play "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead" by Tom Stoppard. Which, is of course, not owned by me.


	11. Fool

--

**Fool**

"Bobby…" Sam said, "We have a problem."

The older hunter sighed, looking at the young men dubiously. "What did you get yourselves into this time?" Dean shuffled nervously and Bobby shot him an accusatory glare. "Dean…"

"I'm Sam," Dean deadpanned.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Dean, or Sam, _whatever,_ shrugged, "Witch. We got caught in the tail end of her spell."

Bobby looked from one to the other, although he didn't look surprised, "Two halves of a whole idiot…"

"Wait! Aren't you going to help?"

Bobby smirked, "I know it's April Fool's boys. I ain't as stupid as you think."

--


	12. Dæmon II

--

**Dæmon II**

Sam would look at his dad on nights like tonight, and wonder why Adela had settled as a chickadee. It was easy enough to see why Dean and Glenda finally settled on a husky, being proud, dependable, and strikingly gorgeous. But Adela was an enigma.

The youngest Winchester supposed sadly it was his father before hunting, and before his mother's death, and that was why Adela was an unassuming songbird nestled in John's hair as he slept.

Sam turned over his own dæmon, Maeve, in his hands and looking at her glumly, asked, "I wonder who we'll end up as."

--


	13. Cover

--

**Cover**

Instinctively young Sam Winchester covered his ears and curled in on himself as the blast of Dean's shotgun rang out. The shot must have missed the creature jumped Dean, crashing against the wall of the closet Sam was hiding in. He stifled a cry, unable to see his brother through the small crack in the door.

His eyes darted through the small slit to see his father standing, masked in shadow, in the open doorway. He yelled, pounding against the locked closet door where Dean had hid him. A clear shot extinguished the creature before John swayed out of view.

--

E/O Entry! Ftw!


	14. Time

--

**Time**

Her fingers brushed gently over his forehead and cheeks, passing over his lips before finally lightly tapping on the nose. Time moved slowly around them, as though the world fell away to just the mother and her son.

She felt a brief tug on her skirt. "Momma, can I play with Sammy now?" Her oldest son looked up at her with wide eyes hopefully, holding out his arms to take the baby.

Sam moved, making a quiet gurgling sound.

She knelt down to Dean's level, so both held the infant. "Let me teach you how to hold him," she whispered.

--

E/O Entry, also a little bit of wee!chester for Anjelicious's birthday.


	15. Podcast

--

**Podcast**

**HACKS! ***

By **impala67 **– April 10th, 2009

Dear Ghostfacers… Stop. Leave this to the professionals. We don't want to save your sorry excuse for Ghostbuster wannabe asses again. Start teaching people to _actually_ defend themselves against the paranormal or Sam and I will do more than EMP your Batcave. However, since I'm awesome, you get 1 star because Sam and I find you pathetically hilarious. VIEWERS. Get some salt; with most spooks this is fine. Next time you're by a haunted house? DON'T GO IN. Learn an exorcism or two in Latin. And finally, don't listen to these idiots. -DW

--


	16. Arms

**--**

**Arms**

He twisted, reacting violently against the dirty arms reaching out to grab him. They all slashed at his skin, ripping the flesh off, revealing all the way to the bone only to have their grip torn by another hand in the mess. Screaming, he tore at the other arms, fighting his way through the throng of bodies all scrambling for the top of something he couldn't guess. But knew he wanted, _needed_, to be there.

A silence settled over the writhing mass of bodies, and an arm seemingly made of light came out of the sin and grabbed his shoulder.

--


	17. Shower

**--**

**Shower**

Sam always took really long showers, and it annoyed Dean. It would mess with his timing, so he always had to make sure to grab one before Sam did.

Dean thought about it tonight because Sam _tricked_ him to get into the shower first. First he thought about how long it took to wash long hair, making a note to take them to the barber tomorrow, and how pissed he'd be if Sam used all the shampoo and conditioner.

"Hurry up Sammy!" Dean barked.

In the shower, Sam rolled his eyes, and let the warm water massage his tired shoulders.

--


	18. Fourth

--

**Fourth**

They had the television tuned to the live broadcast from Boston and Washington DC, trumpeting the dawn of a nation and celebrating being American. Sam watched vapidly, lying on his stomach and chin propped up by his hands, wishing he could go see the fireworks.

John was mildly sympathetic, enough to let Sam sit this one out so he could watch the festivities. He used to love Independence Day. He and Mary had barbequed with Deacon and a few others from his Vietnam years.

Dean, however, was all too ready to hunt… eager for the Winchester's own brand of fireworks.

--

A/N: Happy birthday America!


	19. Glimmer

--

**Glimmer**

"It's a miracle," he whispered reverently.

Fearful, Amelia asked, "Who's Castiel?"

Jimmy smiled, and replied with steady conviction, "He's an angel of the Lord." He began stretch his hand and fingers, still marveling at the fact that he was unharmed. "This is a blessing Ames," he said, laying his hands on her shoulders comfortingly, "Good things are happening here. For all of us. I know it."

Amelia froze under her husband's gaze. She was terrified, because behind those glacial blue eyes she saw a glimmer of something more… something that made her feel as though he was leaving her behind.

--

E/O Entry, a mini tag to one of my favorite scenes in "The Rapture"


	20. Responsibility

--

**Responsibility**

"Dean…"

"Dude, I swear I will shove my foot so far up your…"

"What am I supposed to say? That _I_ screwed up? Because I wasn't the one that missed the "No gas sixty miles!" sign!"

"I was concentrating on the road. It's your job, as shotgun, to notice things like that Sam!"

"Concentrating on the road?! There's nothing but sand and asphalt out here! Sand, asphalt, and the freaking sign!"

"You didn't say anything!"

"I didn't know we had less than a quarter of a tank Dean!"

"… Sorry…"

"How farther do you think?"

"Dunno. Maybe ten miles?"

--


	21. Fallout

--

**Fallout**

Practically all of Bobby Singer's body trembled. Standing on his porch, he glared angrily into the setting sun, slowly lowering his shotgun as the dust settled on the road. An old truck was peeling away from Singer Salvage, its back window laced with spidery trails from where the shotgun pellets had hit.

Bobby growled, finally trudging inside his dilapidated farmhouse. John Winchester was a special type of stupid. Taking off with a warning not to tell his boy where he was, chasing the shadows that had killed his wife. _Damn near insane,_ Bobby thought bitterly, _Man's gonna get himself killed._

--


	22. Dæmon III

--

**Dæmon III**

"Where's Maeve?" Dean asked in an urgent whisper, crouched behind a tree.

"She's around," Sam replied stubbornly.

Glenda bristled, her coat seeming to shift from white to grey as if to better hide in the darkness. But to Sam's eyes though, Dean and Glenda glimmered in the dark just like everyone else, with the dust sparkling on their cheeks and throughout their hair and fur.

"Is she something small?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Sort of," he whispered, "She's been a raven since yesterday and hasn't changed."

Dean patted his brother on the back proudly, stirring up the dust on Sam's shoulder.

--

A/N: Honestly I should just write a crossover fanfic, this is the third "Dæmon" I've done. Dæmons are a product from Philip Pullman's mind and "His Dark Materials" and therefore in no way mine.


	23. Alarm

--

**Alarm**

In yet another motel the Winchesters dragged him to, Jimmy Novak stared listlessly out the window.

"Jimmy."

"What?" Jimmy yelped in alarm, pulled out of his reverie.

"Your nose is bleeding."

Jimmy blinked sheepishly in disbelief. Cautiously, he lifted his hand up and felt his lips, pulling it back to find his fingers stained red. The vessel stilled, looking at his blood dumbly.

"Jesus Jim," Dean sighed, rushing to the bathroom to grab a handful of tissues. "Sit," he ordered, pushing Jimmy on the bed. Dean pressed the tissues against Jimmy's face and the vessel looked up towards the heavens.

--

A/N: E/O Challenge entry, and second E/O drabble in a row that has included Jimmy Novak (Last one was "Glimmer"). What can I say? I have Misha Collins on the mind ahaha.


	24. Skin

--

**Skin**

She nipped playfully at his ear and slowly moved down his neck in a line of soft kisses. Her fingernails scraped his shoulder as she gripped him tightly, her breath and hair tickling his chest as she moved even farther down his body.

He pushed her from him, studying her naked body. The stolen flesh was too pale, too dead, and Sam knew, _knew,_ this was wrong. But he couldn't help himself… he missed being loved.

"Sam?" she whispered, her dark eyes searching his longingly. She pressed against him seductively, her cold body stealing his warmth as he looked away.

--

A/N: Oooolllllllllldddddddd E/O Challenge. I felt I was neglecting Sam and his brooding angst.


	25. Latest

--

**Latest**

"So Dean…"

Dean rolled his eyes. "What?" He asked indignantly.

Sam smiled coyly, glancing up from the latest and greatest draft from _The Winchester Chronicles,_ by the Prophet Chuck. "The Suite Life of Zach and Cas? _Really?_"

The older Winchester swallowed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "Quality program."

"How do you even know about that show? Did your childhood get here twenty years late?" Sam gasped teasingly, "Oh God! We need to get to Waverly Place! I hear there's a whole family of wizards!"

"Sam…" Dean ground out.

"Aww, Dean, do you have a crush on Miley Cyrus?"

--


	26. Spent

--

**Spent**

Dean was curled up in the backseat of the Impala as Sam drove. Sam couldn't be certain if Dean had just passed out from exhaustion or actually let himself fall asleep. It didn't matter really… Asleep? Unconscious? At least Dean was getting some rest.

Sam pursed his lips, his fingers curling around the steering wheel even tighter. The long road to Bobby's seemed especially quiet tonight, nothing but the sound of the engine humming away and Dean's soft breathing. The younger Winchester sighed, glancing back at Dean in the rearview mirror, ugly purple bruises standing out against his pale skin.

--

A/N: E/O Challenge. Word was "_spent_" so I thought of being spent _physically_ or _emotionally_ and wound up with this. Hope you like it!


	27. Ditch

--

**Ditch**

_Sam had left Dean at the door, checking his brother and values and angels by the wayside._

He couldn't settle on what to do first.

_Sam found it easy, almost mechanical. The dark eyes reverted back to normal as he lowered his hand._

He picked up the keys to the Impala, stuffing them in his pocket.

_Sam studied the body, still and all too pale from the loss of blood._

He looked down at his shirt and bloodied jeans.

_Sam smeared his bloody hands onto his shirt, the crimson badge of a guilty soul._

He would have to ditch them.

--

A/N: E/O Challenge. Yay.


	28. Pressure

--

**Pressure**

Even the air was heavy.

It rested on his chest as he slowly returned to consciousness, even though he couldn't open his eyes. He wasn't in pain… but there was a pervasive, spidery numbness in his limbs. Dean sluggishly recognized that he was in a hospital, the steady chirping of his heart monitor and the electric hum from the florescent lights above.

"Sam…" he mumbled, unsure if his little brother was there.

A new weight settled on his chest, as another gripped his forearm with a slight squeeze. Suddenly the room went quiet, and the air wasn't quite as heavy.

--

A/N: E/O Challenge. Happy birthday to the two lovely ladies. As a rule I only do one drabble per word but I figured hurt!Dean is hurt!Dean :P


	29. Speak

--

**Speak**

Castiel's hollow gaze followed Amelia's as she looked downwards. "I'm supposed to fall in love with you," he said impassively. Castiel felt Jimmy bubble underneath his consciousness excitedly and unintentionally the borrowed face blushed. Sometimes the line blurred between the two, but Castiel knew that _this_ was something that should've been exclusively Jimmy's.

"Oh yeah?" she joked darkly. She shifted her weight to her other leg as she brushed hair out of her face nervously.

He shook his head, even though she wasn't looking. He couldn't think of an appropriate choice of words, and let the silence speak for him.

--

A/N: Definitely inspired by and for Laura of Maychoria, who's "Rain Falling Down Around My Ears" is quite possibly my favorite story on Ff. net It's a brilliant, sensitive AU that just warms my heart no matter how many times I read it. This drabble takes place in that universe.


	30. Control

--

**Control**

Sam rolled over in the cot, clutching desperately at the thin sheets to maintain some resemblance that _he_ dictated his actions, and not his body. He blinked back the tears flowing from his effort to stop the shaking, stop the wanting, stop the need.

He grit his teeth, tension spiking between his shoulders as another onslaught of pain shot through his sweat-drenched body. Dean was stiff, looking at the glowing laptop screen, and Sam knew his brother was trying to ignore the pain his baby brother was in, giving him the space he thought Sam wanted. _Damnit Dean… for once…_

--

A/N: E/O Challenge, two weeks late but hey, I think it's _awesome._


	31. Relax

--

**Relax**

Sam fidgeted in the hard plastic chair, eyes trained on the door. She smiled at him sympathetically before turning around the curtain and out of view, her silhouette gracefully dancing on the sheer curtain thanks to the slight breeze from the air conditioning.

The unfamiliar shirt collar tugged at the back of his neck, his own drying in the window. He looked down and sighed, trying to relax.

His father barged in, and knelt in front of Sam, brushing Sam's bangs back gently as he looked his son in the eyes. "I came as soon as the nurse called Sammy…"

--

A/N: Late E/O challenge for Sammygirl1963 who requested some sick Sammy Winchester and Papa John. ALSO if any of you participate in the E/O weekly challenge please PM me your favorites that you've written, title, chapter, w/e. I'm working on a collection to publish and send to the spn crew so just kinda need your input if you want to be included.


	32. Fervor

--

**Fervor**

The steel didn't shine in the sunlight, instead it's blackened surface burned for its wielder as it crashed metal against metal. It flew up, slicing through the stagnant air before coming down again and again and again with increasing fervor as the metal broke underneath it. Dents at first, then paint chipped and splintered off the originally smooth surface until the old girl was thoroughly bruised and battered just like him.

Dean wiped the sweat from his brow, looking clinically at the torn metal radiating molten air. Satisfied with his work, he dropped the crowbar unceremoniously on the dusty ground.

--

A/N: E/O Challenge, and I'm on time this week so huzzah.


	33. Wall

--

**Wall**

"_S'nothing Sammy. I'm fine," he grunted. _

I drop my dirty clothes by the bathroom door.

_There's something there, just about to open, but the tape clicks and he's distracted._

"Dean?"

"_Dean."_

The comforter on the far bed shifts.

_He says nothing, eyes trained on the road. _

I sink into the other bed.

_I gulp back the unsettling feeling in my stomach about the seemingly insurmountable distance between us._

He moves an hour later, thinking I'm asleep. I hope it's wall, and not a canyon between us. I can take down a wall brick by brick. Only God can fill canyons.

--

A/N: E/O Challenge. I don't really have anything to say about this one besides it's kinda bizarre. *Raises glass* TO THURSDAY!


	34. Twitch

--

**Twitch**

Dean smirked. "Flinchy."

The younger brother raised an eyebrow. "I didn't flinch."

"Sure you didn't," Dean replied with feigned honesty. Sam frowned suspiciously and waited hesitantly before returning to reading headstones. Dean jutted his shoulder sharply at Sam, who jumped slightly. He glared at Dean coldly, stopping in his tracks.

"Come on flinchy," Dean laughed.

"I didn't…" Sam began, folding his arms across his chest. With his patented _Sammy's upset_ huff he rolled his eyes. "I didn't flinch."

Dean grinned mischievously, turning away from his brother and waved for his brother to hurry up. "Come on Twitch. Up an' Adam!"

--

A/N: It's an E/O marathon! Because I've been super busy at work, I have had very bery little time launching rockets and prepping space shuttles. Enjoy! I have about… uhhh… 6 of these between now and Sunday.


	35. Over

--

**Over**

"Over the riv'r and through the woods," Dean sang drunkenly, the cold wispy air hanging at his lips.. "To grandma's house we go…"

He slipped, and Sam moved his hand to his brother's chest to keep Dean from falling.

"We… the horse… something way…"

Sam lowered Dean against the tree, cursing under his breath when he saw Dean had closed his eyes. "Hey. Hey!" Sam started anxiously, patting the side of Dean's face, "Dean? Time to wake up okay?"

One eye opened slowly, glazed over and unfocused, "Kinda cold Sammy."

"I know it is Dean, but you gotta stay awake…"

--

A/N: Happy happy happy belated birthday Bhoney!


	36. Green

--

**Green**

It was an unusually warm October night, the air heavy with humidity making skin slick with sweat. Dean leaned back from the bar stool, giving one last look over the faceless patrons in the low light. He clapped the counter of the bar contentedly, swaying as he stood up.

Beginning to leave, he stopped, looking back at where he was sitting. He grabbed the beer can, throwing it with drunken ease into the trashcan.

The bartender grumbled, "Should've recycled that. Green, kid, save the world."

Dean rolled his eyes, thinking of the apocalypse, "I'm working on the more immediate problem."

--

A/N: The architecture student in me is singing. I see green I think green. Long live environmentally conscious living.


	37. Space

--

**Space**

Castiel blinked, and the stars blinked back.

Cold clung to his clothes, the coat doing little to prevent the pervasive air chilling his bones. His gaze drifted to the flickering streetlight near him, the haze forming a misty halo at its head.

The motel door clicked behind him, hearing Dean shuffle awkwardly, hanging back at the door. "You coming in soon?"

His blue eyes slid towards the hunter silently, glazed over. The space seemed to stretch between them until Castiel said lowly, "I'm waiting for the sun."

Dean was silent for a moment then replied somberly, "Nowhere near dawn Cas."

--

A/N: Happy (tomorrow) birthday to me *sings*


	38. Jaw

--

**Jaw**

Sam swung wide, expecting Dean to avoid his fist. Off balance, they fell forward in a tangled heap. "Why didn't you block that!" He demanded, harshly pinning Dean against the pavement.

Dean's eyes flickered, green with golden flecks of hurt shining in the afternoon sun. He didn't know what to say, aside from sorry. _I'm sorry this… we're… _I'm_… not enough for you Sammy._

"How can you defend him?" Sam shouted accusingly. "This isn't what Mom would've wanted for us," Sam finished softly, glancing darkly at the Impala.

Dean didn't reply, massaging his jaw as Sam rolled off him defeatedly.

--

A/N: Happy birthday Fallenangel218! Hope this is angsty enough for you haha


End file.
